User blog:Stevethebarbarian/Mega Man Crossover
About four hours ago I wrote a 6000 character description of a Mega Man crossover game. I tried to post it, discovering that I had somehow been logged out in the middle of writing it. This is me trying to reproduce it. But I am not going to write it in as much detail. At least not right away. Robot Masters: Mushroom Man (A robot master based on Mario) Inhale Man (A robot master based on Kirby) Hero Man (A robot master based on Link) Gorrilla Man (A robot master based on Donkey Kong) Metroid Woman (A robot master based on Samus) Angel Man (A robot master based on Pit) Boxer Man (A robot master based on Little Mac) Poke Man (A robot master based on Pikachu) Weapons: Super Mushroom: Doubles Mega Man's size. Increases jump height, damage, defense, and speed. Cannot be used in certain areas. Lasts about 25 seconds. Effective against Gorrilla Man. Damage: Doubles the damage of your hits (only Mega Buster can be used while giant). Only increaces damgage 25% against most bosses, triples damage agaist Gorrilla Man. Power Inhale: Sucks air through the Mega Buster, attracting power-ups, small enemies, projectiles, and movable parts of the environment. Enemies that are sucked up can be shot back out as stars. Projectiles are shot back out as is. It is the act of sucking that drains weapon energy. Effective against Angel Man, who it causes to crash out of the air. Damage: NA Hero Sword: A weak, quick, short-ranged move. It can be used on the ground, in midair, or even when sliding. You can use it in any of the eight directions, much like the Shadow Blade. When it hits weak enemies, they are stunned for about 2 seconds. Stunned enemies will not move or attack, but they will still deal damage when touched. Effective against Inhale Man. Damage: 2. Barrel Toss: Using this move once will cause Mega Man to pull out a barrel. Pressing it again will cause him to throw it, it flies foreward for a short range and then rolls until it hits a wall or leaves the stage. If it is used while next to a small enemy, Mega Man will pick up the enemy and throw it instead. This version of the move has longer range, and no energy cost, but will not roll. Effective against Poke Man. Damage: 25 in air, 18 while rolling. Ice Missile: Mega Man fires a single missile, that when impacting enemies will deal great damage and freeze any enemy in the proximity of those hit. Enemies stay frozen for roughly 10 seconds, in which they are harmless, and can be used as platforms. Effective against Boxer Man, who it can freeze similarly to using Shotgun Ice against Spark Mandril. Damage (20) Angel Bow: Fires off a fast projectile that peirces enemies and walls. It can be fired directly upwards as well as right and left, and when the button is held will be delayed indefinitely similarly to the Mega Buster. Effective against Hero Man, whos sheild it can peirce. Damage: 5 Boxer Lunge: Mega Man throws a flaming punch foreward in a lunge, similar to the Charge Kick. The attack knocks back and stuns enemies it hits for about two seconds, as well as dealing large damage. The move can be used in midair, in which case Mega Man flies downward diagonally. Effective against Mushroom Man. Damage: 9 (can hit the average enemy twice) Poke Bolt: Mega Man fires off a single bolt of lightning that does signifigant damage and moves very quickly. The attack ricochets off of slanted surfaces. Acts more like a laser than a lightning bolt. Effective against Metroid Woman, who it renders harmelss for a moment. Damage: 5 (6 after ricochet) Mega Buster: Duh. Damage: Level one charge- 1. Level 2- 3. Level 3- 7. Enemies: Each Robot Master has three enemies unique to their stage and a mid-boss, as well as several generic Mega Man foes. I will only list the unique ones. Mushroom Man stage: Goomba: Small robotic goomba. Does nothing but walk back and forth, identical to Mario goombas. HP: 4 Koopa: Small koopa. Walks back and forth. Shooting it from the back with anything other than the Angel Bow, the Ice Missile, or the Boxer Lunge has no effect. Ocasionally roll into shell and launch themselves at you. In this form, it is invincible, but jumping on top of it can stop it. HP: 8 Hammer Bro: Jumps up and down throwing hammers. If you come near it, it will swing a hammer at you in it's hand, which knocks you back. If you deal enough damage, it curls into a ball and launches itself at you just like the Koopa. HP: 12 Mid Boss: Green Man: A robot based on Luigi. Is exactly the same as Mushroom Man, exept is about three times weaker. Don't worry about this guy. His moves, the same as Mushroom Man's will be explained below. HP: 75 Inhale Man stage: Knuckle Joe: A small robot that dashes at you with a punch if you get near it. If you are at a distance it fires non-aimed energy projectiles and if you try to jump over it, it uses a uppercut. HP: 7 Bonkers: A robotic creature with a hammer. It strikes the ground with the hammer, sending shockwaves at you. If you are hit by the hammer itself, it deals great damage. HP: 14 Bio Spark: A robotic ninja. It remains hidden in an invisibility cloak until you get near it, at which point it appears and throws kunai at you. It has extremely low health. HP: 3 Mid Boss: Meta Man: A robot based on Meta Knight. It leaps and flies through the air, slashing with it's sword. It occasionally lands and shoots out beams from it's sword, and it also occasionally makes instant-kill spikes pop out of the walls of his stage, and uses his wings to blow you into their direction. When he is defeated, he launches a Mach Tornado that, if it is not avoided, deals massive damage. HP: 85 Hero Man stage: Goriya: A robotic mole. They pop out of the ground and throw boomerangs at you, which do some damage. If you fail to destroy it in the time it takes it to throw the boomerang, catch it, and put it away (about 4-5 seconds) then it burrows back underground, and pops back up somewhere else in about 25 seconds. HP: 4 Moblin: A robotic goblin that attacks with a spear. It's range is very deceiving, as the spear appears small, but actually has great reach. HP: 10 Tektite: A robotic spider. Their motions are entirely random, so theyre moves are impossible to predict. They attack by simply jumping around, and perhaps running into you by chance. If they run into a wall, they will simply stick to it and act like it is a floor. (Gravity is apperantly a little wacky for them, as they still fall "downward" onto the wall when they jump off of it) HP: 10 Mid Boss: Zelda Woman: A robot based on Zelda (duh) Floats around just above head level, using a number of spells. She has a fireball that spreads if it hits the ground, a small quick energy dart, a slow honing energy blast, and a shield. When she is defeated, she turns into Sheik Woman, who fights exactly like Quick Man, but weaker. HP: 75 Gorrilla Man stage: Trouble Bug: Robotic fireballs. They sit in oil drums, and do not attack unless you hit the drum. Unfortunately, the drums are often positioned directly in front of enemies, protecting them. If they are disturbed, trouble bugs jump around the ground like a Mario fireball, just slower. HP: 7 Buzz: A robotic bee with a buzzsaw for a stinger. They fly slowly around, and then, when you least expect it, WHAM, it charges you and hits you with that buzzsaw. Pretty low hitpoints though. HP: 6 Krok: A robotic crocodile. They lumber around the stage, punching if you get near them. Pretty tough. That is about it. HP: 16 Mid Boss: Diddy Man: Diddy man swings from vines out of your reach, and unpredicably launches himself at you. If you hit him with a powerful attack (I.E. full charge Mega Buster, Ice Missile, Boxer Lunge) then he will stay on the ground for a while. If not, he just jumps back up and repeats. You can hit him up there with the Super Mushroom or the Angel Bow. HP: 68 Metroid Woman Stage: (Metroid woman stage has 5 unique enemies instead of the usual three. The only Mega Man enemies that show up are Mets and the occasional Sniper Joe.) Zoomer: A small spiky creature. It walks around the stage, doing nothing, similar to the goomba, but is slower, tougher, stronger, and can climb walls. HP: 5 Zeb: Robotic beetles. They fly vertically out of pipes, and when they have reached your altitude, they launch themselves quickly foreward. They are incredibly ''annoying, but can easily be mined for health and weapon items. HP: 3 Reo: These robotic insects fly directly at you, doing their best to hone. If you jump, they ascend upwards. If you go downwards, they follow. They do signifigant damage, and are extremely tough to kill. HP: 23 Zeb: These insect-type robots just fly right and left, turning around if they hit a wall, like aerial goombas. HP: 6 Skree: These weird things fall from the ceiling and explode in acid if you don't destroy them within about 2 seconds of their landing. They have limited aiming ability. HP: 6 Mid Boss: Galactic Man: A robot based on the generic Galactic federation trooper (I.E. Adam Malkovitch, Anthony Higgs, Admiral Dane). It stands roughly still, only slowly walking foreward twoard Mega Man, firing off his blaster gun. He shoots tiny blasts in rapid fire, aiming directly at you, and occasionally pulling out his freeze gun, which can freeze you in place for about 5 seconds. If he is hit with the Barrel Toss more than once, his helmet falls off, revealing a robotic face. He takes 33% more damage without the helmet, and so can be defeated incredibly quickly with the Barrel Toss. HP: 98 Angel Man stage: Armin: A robotic, undead, dangerous dog thing. They are protected at their front and back by armor plating, that has to take a whopping 40 damage to break, and they charge you aggresively if they see you. However, if you dodge, they take some time to turn around, and while their sides are to you, you can hit them directly. HP: 12 Frozum: Robotic clouds of ice. They float around slowly, but if you come too close, they will become angry and begin attacking you with small icecicles, and a freezing wind that can slow you. HP: 10 Fuzz Balls: Robotic fuzz balls. Despite the name, they are pretty dangerous buggers, attacking in a swooping pattern, and passing directly through walls, usually attacking en-masse. HP: 5 Mid Boss: Goddess Woman: A robot based on Palutena: It only has one technique; floating around the stage aimlessly while almost constantly gaurded by a reflector sheild. This sheild deflects almost all of your attacks back at you, with a few exeptions. The Barrel Toss isn't deflected, rather, it is shattered by the sheild, and the Boxer Lunge passes right through it, and as Goddess Woman has very low HP, having defeated Boxer Man makes this fight ludicrously easy. But if you don't have that move yet, never fear, as about once every 15 seconds, she drops her sheild for about 2 seconds, and she has a hole in the sheild that slowly moves along it, requiring you to aim carefully to hit her. HP: 45 Boxer Man stage: Tyson: This incredibly tough enemy makes up for the fact that the rest of Boxer Man's gaurds are total pushovers. It dashes at you at high speeds, dealing high damage, and has a 50% chance to literally punch your projectiles out of the air if you hit him from the front. He is quick and agile, and his high hitpoints make him almost a mid boss. Good thing there are only four of them on Boxer Man's whole stage. HP: 35 Punching Bag: Remember when I said that Boxer Man stage enemies were pushovers? Well, this one is literally a puching bag. They are tough, but slow, and do so little damage as to be almost harmless. HP: 17 Glass Joe: Only vaugley based on the Punch Out! enemy of that name, Glass Joe is a weaker version of the Sniper Joes that are on almost every level of the game. He is a Sniper Joe that has no range, and his sheild can be broken, with only 15 points of damage. Mid Boss: Doc Man: A robot based on Doc Brown. He is exactly the same as Boxer Man, but much slower and weaker. He is just as tough, however, making him the toughest mid boss in the game by far. HP: 160 Poke Man stage: The enemies in Poke Man's stage are ''tough. This makes up for the fact that it lacks a mid boss. Charizord: A robotic Charizard. It stands still, firing off medium-ranged flamethrower attacks that last about 5 seconds about once every 7 seconds (that is, there are 7 seconds between blasts). If you attempt to attack it from out of it's flamethrower range, it will fly twoards you, attempting to land on you, and then continue it's attacks. HP: 37 Blastosor: This robotic Blastoise is fairly weak in attack, and has almost no speed, but makes up for it by being tougher than some mid bosses. It fires off jets of water, which do no damage, but can knock you back into spikes or bottomless pits. It also fires off blasts of water that do damage, but very little. It occasionally stands up and slowly lumbers foreward. HP: 65 Venesaurer: A robotic Venasaur. It is good in attack and defense, but low in speed. It attacks with vine whip, sending vines out at you that return to it after they have reached their full arc, and which have a chance of capturing you and bringing you into the Venesaurer, which deals high damage. It also fires off a seed bomb in an arc at your direction. If it remains on the screen for 60 seconds without being defeated, if fires off a nearly unavoidable Solar Beam, which deals great damge. HP: 45 Robot Master stages and fights: Mushroom Man Stage: Based, obviously, on Mario games, Mushroom Man stage is pretty easy (the stage itself). The stage begins almost exactly the same as level 1:1 on Super Mario Brothers. After you reach what would have been the flag, you go down a ladder that leads to level 1:2. But before you reach it, you have to defeat Green Man. The stage is pretty safe, with very few bottomless pits and no spikes. When you reach what would be the pipe out of the ground, nothing happens. You have to take the path over the stage to reach Mushroom Man. WIP: Category:Blog posts